


Stay with me, My love

by carryonmywaywardson_1967_spn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuddling, Cute Dean, Cute Reader, Demons, Depressed Dean, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Marriage, Monsters, Smut Reference, Torture, Vampires, sorry I refuse to write smut but there will be some references, sorry bad at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-08 23:29:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11656917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carryonmywaywardson_1967_spn/pseuds/carryonmywaywardson_1967_spn
Summary: You and Dean have been together forever you seem to of been through it any possible situation. He was it for you and you for him.Sorry for the terrible summary, I'm very bad at them. Mostly bc this is my first fic, and I'm not done writing yet





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terrible summary, my first fic but I have high hopes for it so please enjoy!! And comment what you think! I will try to upload more chapters as often as possible!! And I'm gonna try to make this fic pretty long bc i love writing this story!! (Chapter 2 in the works!)

"Y/N, you ready to go? You all packed? Cmon!!!! We gotta gooo!!" By the end of his rant of questions, your boyfriend's voice was practically yelling through the door of the room that you and he shared in the Bunker. 

"Dean, I swear to Chuck, if you don't stop right now, you aren't getting any for a month!" You half yelled as you double checked that you had packed enough clothes for the upcoming hunt.

"Just give me 2 more minutes!!" You said through the door. You rolled your eyes as you heard your boyfriend whine like a 5 year old. 

"Fine just meet me in the garage when you are FINALLY ready to go." As you heard him stomp down the hall towards the garage you let out a breath that you didn't realize you were holding in.

'Now where did I put it' you thought as you dug around your private drawer. You had convinced Dean that you needed one to keep your girly things that you knew he didn't want to see. But what he didn't know was that the drawer had a secret compartment. Inside the compartment was something that you had been working on for a few months, see you and Dean had been together for, forever it seemed like. Well you had been best friends since you were 9 and he was 10. 

 

*Flashback* 

You had been living with your Uncle Bobby since your parents were both killed by a mysterious yellow eyed demon. You were only 3 at the time but you still wake up in the night hearing their screams. Since you are now 9, but you were 3 at the time so your memory of the night was very vague. 

You only remembered bits and pieces, like your neighbor carrying you out of the house, and the long drive to South Dakota. The only thing that really registered in your mind was that your mommy and daddy wouldn't be tucking you into bed anymore. 

(6 years later) 

You were drawing in your journal outside next to one of the many trashed cars of the salvage yard that your uncle ran. You were drawing a picture of a tree with a tire swing with someone occupying it, with the sunset in the background, humming to yourself minding your own business, when you heard the sound of a car pulling up to the house, radio blaring something that sounded like random noise to you, but hey you were only 9. 

When the driver door opened a man wearing a leather jacket, that you vaguely recognized stepped out of the black car. Then followed a boy who looked to be a few inches taller than you with bright green eyes and freckles that lightly dotted his cheeks hopped out of the backseat holding the hand of a much smaller boy with a chubby face and a head full of brown locks of hair . 

 

You ducked down before he could see you. You heard the back screen door open and then you heard your uncle asking the other man something about a case maybe? And the other guy (whose voice sounded kind of sad but really gruff) replied with, wait did you hear that correctly... something about a Werewolf in Buffalo??? They must be talkin about a movie or something you thought to yourself. 

"Y/N!!!!! Where you at sweetie, come on inside, someone I want you to meet!" You sighed as you heard your Uncle calling for you, even tho you were only 9 you weren't stupid, meeting people meant talking to people. 

"Yuck" you said while shuddering. 

Knowing that your Uncle hated when you were slow, you walked faster to the house. When your hand was about an inch from the door handle you heard Uncle Bobby yell, 

"John they are your boys! And you know that I love them like my own sons just as much as I love Y/N like my own daughter! And those boys need their father, and that doesn't mean seeing them every couple of weeks, while you scour the earth looking to get your revenge!!" 

 

You gasped, in the whole time you had lived with him you had never heard him yell like that, he had never once, not once yelled at you about anything. 

"It's just a few weeks, then after I kill this thing, I'll bring them with me, just a few more weeks I promise." You heard the other man say. 

At this time you had just walked in the house, very quietly so you didn't draw any attention to yourself, you were hiding behind the counter, totally not eavesdropping. 

Your Uncle sighed before quietly spitting out his response, "that's what you say every time you drop off those poor boys, then we don't hear from you for almost a month! Then we don't even see you for another two months!" 

While you were sitting there trying to hear every word, you looked up the stairs and saw the older boy from the car doing the same thing as you. He nodded at you, so you returned the gesture. He then made some funky signal with his hands, but you couldn't see it very well. 'Boys,' you thought while shaking your head as you tried to continue to listen to the conversation. 

 

But before you realized what was going on, the two men whose conversation you may or may not have been listening in on were standing right in front of you, arms crossed eyebrows raised. 

"Uh uh I, uh I can explain,"you mumbled. 

You kept your head down not wanting to look Uncle Bobby in the face.

"You must be the famous Y/N, Bobby has told me a lot about you, says your quite the artist." The man in the leather jacket says as he crouched down in front of you extending his hand. You blushed, shaking his hand politely just like Bobby had taught you. 

 

"Thank you Sir, that's very kind of you." You say looking up cautiously. 

" Cmon now none of that, call me John, John Winchester, nice to meet you Y/N," he looked at Bobby than looked around the living room for a second. 

"Where is that boy, DEAN!" He yelled, you flinched, not being used to yelling. 

 

You looked up the stairs and quickly noticed how the boy who was there moments before was gone. 

"Yes Dad?" 

You heard from behind and you turned around so quick that you stumbled, Bobby reflectively catching you before you landed on your ass.

"You alright there little lady?" Uncle Bobby said as he made sure you were okay before letting go.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Thanks" you say giving him a warm smile. You smoothed down your hair, and straightened out your clothes causally, before turning around to face the green eyed boy who was smirking at you. 

 

"Hi I'm y/n" you introduce yourself as you step forward sizing up the slightly taller boy in front of you. Reaching your hand out. 

He shakes your hand back,  
"Dean."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I finished this chapter faster than I thought I would so here it is!! Don't worry chapter 3 is on it's way!

After that first meeting you and Dean were always together. It wasn't to long after you two became best friends, that Uncle Bobby decided that you should know the truth about what he did and through about the world. What he didn't realize was that you would eventually become one of the greatest hunters that ever lived. 

You had been through everything with Dean, you guys started dating when you were 16, you guys went on your first hunt without Bobby together. You were with him in the hospital when he broke his arm and you got a concussion. You were there when Sam (who you pretty much considered your little brother) declared he was going to college.

 

You were there when John was killed by the same demon that both your parents and now both of Sam and Dean's too. You were there when Dean went to hell for selling his soul for Sam. You were there when you and Dean had tried to get through to Sam when he was under Ruby's mind games. 

 

You were the one who had convinced Dean not to give himself over to that dick archangel Micheal. And when Sam was trapped in the cage with Lucifer and Micheal for a year, you and Dean actually had a small house, and lived a kinda normal life, he worked at a garage and you were a waitress, and the both of you actually gave up hunting while living this apple pie life. 

 

You had stayed home with Sam when he started the three trials to close the gates of hell. And when Cas had lost his grace, and became human, you had stayed with him in the little apartment that you had found. And tried to teach him how to be a human, it was an interesting experience. Then, Dean got that dreadful Mark of Cain. 

 

The Mark of Cain, changed him, he was more aggressive than you had ever seen him. He scared you more times than you care to remember. But no matter what he did, you always knew that deep down it wasn't really Dean, your Dean, the Dean you would die/kill for. And the longer he had the mark, the more you knew that you were losing him. 

 

You had just arrived in time with Sam to see Metatron put a blade through the chest of the love of your life. Your hold world had come crashing down when he died in your and and Sam's arms. When Sam laid his bony down on the bed that you two shared, you never left his side. You were holding his hand and had drifted off, when you heard someone enter the room, you knew it wasn't Sam or Cas, that left only one person left. 

"Hello Love," you turned around and saw the king of hell standing in the doorway. 

"What the hell do you want Crowley!" You said as bitterly as you could without starting to cry, again. Hell, you didn't even have a weapon on you. Not that you cared. You eyed him as he strode towards the bed. As he got closer you saw that he had a blade in his hand, the first blade. 

 

"How did you get that?" You asked quietly. 

"Being king has its perks" he says with a sheepish grin. As he got to the opposite side of the bed that you were sitting at then started talking to Dean's body which you thought was weird. Then he turned to you with a grin that really freaked you out. He snapped his fingers, and you instantly felt different, you felt like a huge weight had just been lifted off your shoulders. 

 

Crowley held out a mirror to you, you grabbed it and looked into it, black eyes stared back at you, you smiled an evil smile. 

"Wow love the new look darling, really suits you." He says as you give him back the mirror. Just then you look back at your lover's body. Or just a second ago he was dead, now he is holding the blade, sitting up, looking right into your black eyes, with a pair of his very own. 

"Well, this is going to be fun!" he says to you. 

As you two ran around together, as knights of hell, causing havoc. You were caught by Sam, after a few shots of blood to the both of you, and a few attempts at murder later, you and Dean were finally human. You surprised at how easily you got back into your regular routine. Dean wasn't so lucky though. 

Dean never quite moved on from the sorrow that he felt, after being cured. Even though both of us were demons Dean was always rougher you were, you thought it was because he had the Mark of Cain. Once he and you were at a bar and we decide to blow off some steam up in a hotel room. You and he were no stranger to rough sex, but he got a little too out of hand. He had ended up dislocating you right arm and had twisted your left wrist. Now you were a demon, so normally you wouldn't feel the pain, but Crowley hadn't made you as much of a full-blooded demon as he thought. So in that moment you were mostly human, and you had screamed out in pain. But then the demon part of you took back over and you healed your self completely after about an hour. 

 

Now Dean looks back at that and he doesn't care that he was a demon, as he sees it, he hurt you and did nothing about it. 

And as soon as you both were cured, you jumped into his arms saying how much you loved him, but he didn't hug you back and in that moment you knew something was wrong. Do you need always had self-worth issues he always thought he was never good enough for you or he always thought that he didn't deserve happiness and love. That's why he always plays it off as a joke or that he's fine but you know Dean you have known him for more than half your life, Dean was all you knew. And to see him act like this, broke you. 

Every night had awful nightmares, he would thrash around in his sleep calling out for you saying that he was sorry, calling out to Sam and Cas. He even once called out for Alistair to stop hurting him. 

You felt so bad for him, to watch him think that he had to deal with it by himself. 

"Dean, Dean look at me." You told him one evening as he started to drink his feelings away. 

"Dean, I need you to let me in, it breaks my heart seeing you like this, I want to help you." 

"Y/N, I can't, I just can't, I can't do that to you. I don't deserve your help." 

You could feel the tears creeping up in your eyes, threatening to spill over any second. 

"Dee, I don't ever want you to be thinking like that, okay? It's you and me till the end. You are the most important human being in my life. And I WANT to help you, you don't have to carry this burden by yourself." You said while looking straight into his beautiful candy green eyes. 

 

After that it seemed that the doors opened and you didn't want them to close. 

That night was spent with tears from the both of you and never letting go hugs. 

And that night you realized that, you couldn't imagine your life without your one and only true love : Dean Winchester.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos!! Next chapter in the works!! Let me know what you guys think in the comments!! Love you!! Sorry for the such short chapters!! I'll try to make them longer!!

(Present time)

You were now sitting on yours and Dean's bed holding a small box, smiling a sad smile while looking back on the years. 

 

You were planning a trip just for you and Dean because your 23 year anniversary was in a few weeks. You couldn't believe that it had been over 30 years since you had met the man who you knew one day you would marry, hopefully even have a family with. 

You pulled out the brochure for the cabin renting company that you had booked a nice small rustic cabin for you and Dean to go away for a few days to celebrate. 

You also had some grocery lists with somethings crossed of that Crowley was helping you get and helping you hid every now and then. 

You didn't even tell Sam or Cas about it because you knew Cas still didn't really understand the concept of surprises. And Sam, bless his heart was too easy to read when he was happy or excited. 

You quickly put everything back so Dean wouldn't notice. And grabbed your two bags and ran to the garage where you saw Dean and Sam waiting, Sam clearly having been more patient than Dean looked at you and smiled,

"Alright! Ready to go? Got everything you need?" 

"Yup should be good!" You answered,  
" hey sorry I took so long, had to use the bathroom quick so we could get to New York faster." You apologized. 

"Hey don't worry about it! We'll get there when we get there!" Sam replied. 

And you and your boys were off to Sunny Brockport, New York. To hunt what you were guessing was a nasty duo of vamps who were keeping human feeding pets while still killing multiple people. 

 

After a LOT of driving and only like 45 minutes of sleep in the back seat, you made it to the glorious motel just outside of town. You tiredly went to collect your bags from the trunk while Sam went to get you guys a room. As soon as you walked in you collapsed on the closest bed. 

"Someone's tired" Dean said climbing up next to you "want to put on your pajamas and brush your teeth or do whatever you need to do before bed?" He asked while brushing a stray hair out of you eyes. 

"Yeah sounds like a good idea" you say with a sleepy smile, before you get up you give him a chaste kiss in the lips and head to the bathroom. 

The sight you are met with when you emerge from the bathroom only five minutes later has you stopped dead in your tracks: 

You beautiful boyfriend sound asleep cuddled in a ball with a look of total peace in his tanned face. 

You look over at Sam who is as always doing research on the case sitting at the small table by the window. He gives you a questioning look then looks at his older brother fast asleep on the bed. And gives you a warm smile. You climb in to bed and snuggle into his warm firm chest and close your eyes and let sleep overtake you. 

 

You wake up when somebody is shaking your foot, you squint up at Dean.

"Morning Princess," he says and leans down to give you a kiss "we got to get going, have to go to the coroner's office."

You sigh as you get up "OK just let me get in the shower real quick". 

A few hours later you and the boys are back in the motel room doing research on what you both know is a vampire, well two vampires actually a couple who have been targeting other couples who are married yet. 

"You guys better keep on the lookout because you guys kind of fit the description of the victims, so just keep your eyes peeled ok?" Sam said, with concern lining his voice as you guys were on your way to get some food. 

"Don't worry Sam, we'll be fine!" You say from the back seat. 

 

Just after you place your guy's orders you hear a girl probably in high school talking about the most recent victims at the bar of the diner. 

You get up from your seat to go talk to her to see if she knows any extra information that you guys had not picked up. 

"She know anything?" Dean says as he gets up so you can slide into the booth. 

"Yeah actually, she is was the female victim's dog walker, said that the girl was missing for a few days before her boyfriend went missing." You say, a little more freaked out than you were an hour ago. 

"Don't worry babe, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, besides your a hunter! And I freakin bad ass!! You'll be okay!" He gave you an assuring smile. 

A couple hours later you guys were at some run down bar, hustling pool, just having a good time. 

You yawned, looking down at your watch, telling you it was 1:45 am. You downed the rest of your beer and went over to where you boyfriend was sinking the eight ball on another poor kid who was now out 200? Maybe 300 bucks. 

"Dean it's late I'm gonna head back to the motel to get some rest, ok? You and Sam can stay I'm just a little tired." You told him giving him a sleepy smile. 

"Wait it's fine I'll come with you, I really don't want you to be walking home all by yourself with these vamps out there." He told you voice full of worry. 

"No no, you stay and have fun with your brother, I'll take a cab, I'll be fine I have dead mans blood in my boot remember??" You say patting your leg. 

"Ok ok just be careful and text me when you get back please? You know I worry."

"Of course" you give him a quick kiss and then step outside to get into where the cab that you had called earlier was waiting. 

Exiting the cab you can feel that deep inside your gut, something isn't right. You run to the door, fishing out your keys. 

You whip around as you hear the sound of gravel crunching, but before you can see the thing, something hits the back of your head. Hard. And you fall to the ground seeing stars. 

Just before you go under into oblivion, you hear a faint voice talking. It's female. 

"You are gonna wish that you and those big boys had kept on driving, sweetie." 

Then you heard a deep chuckle that sounded too masculine to be another female. 

Then something that felt like a wet cloth was placed against your nose and mouth. 

You pass out after inhaling it a few times.  
Damn chloroform.


End file.
